


Gryffindors aren't always brave (unless given proper encouragement)

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas at Hogwarts, Emma!James Potter, F/F, Potterverse, Regina!SiriusBlack, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: AU - Hogwarts.  In which the Mills are just like the Black Family and the Swans are like the Potter Family. And yes, it makes Emma!James Potter and Regina!Sirius Black (even though she studies like Lupin)





	

Emma Swan moaned the password to the painting at the common room entrance. She hated the fact that the Fat Lady saw her every day for the past seven years and still asked Emma for the password.

She entered the room to find Regina Mills at her usual spot, sitting on a couch close the fireplace, reading a book. Emma studied her best friend and long-time crush.

Regina had her feet tucked below her bent knees, a position she knew Regina's mother hated, and she was biting her lower lip which was another thing Regina's mother hated. Her hands were resting at the bottom of whatever book she was reading now and a lock of brown hair hung loosely from the right side of her head.

The picture warmed Emma's heart. She has been friends with Regina since their first day of school, when the Sorting Hat put them on the same (and best) house: Gryffindor. They grew up together and closer ever since then. To the point where Regina stayed at her house after she got emancipated from her family.

Like Emma's family, the Mills were a magical family. But, unlike the Swan family, they were an elitist family that thought that only "purebloods" deserved to learn magic. And, of course, they considered it disgraceful when Regina was sorted into a house that supported and advocated in favor of muggleborns learning magic.

It was no secret that Cora Mills tried to get her daughter switched over to Slytherin, even though Regina liked her house. It was no secret that Regina hated her family as much as they hated her, and she only returned home for the summer because she had no other choice.

"Gina," Emma called her as she jumped on the couch, landing almost a meter away from Regina. To correct the distance between them, Emma laid her head on the brunette's lap and extended her legs over the arm of the couch. "My parents asked what are you doing for Christmas?"

Regina closed her book and looked down at Emma, "The same thing I do every year. I'm going to stay here."

"Well, you are officially invited to our house," Emma announced, producing a letter from her pocket, and giving it to Regina.

Her parents had written earlier that week asking about Regina's plans, and when Emma said Regina always spend Christmas at Hogwarts, they told Emma to bring Regina home for the holidays. Regina read the letter, which was addressed to Emma but involved her as well.

"I don't want to impose." Regina said, neatly folding the letter and putting it in the pocket where Emma had it until now.

"Don't be silly," Emma smiled, "You would never. They loved having you for the summer. Do I need to remind you how many times my mother said, " _Emma, why can't you be more like Regina? Look how she helps around the house_." The blonde imitated her mother's voice and it made the brunette laugh.

"But still, this is Christmas. It's a family thing."

"Hey," Emma quickly sat up and faced her favorite person on Earth, "You are family."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Yes? So, what am I?" the brunette asked exasperated, "The sister you never had?"

"Fuck no," the blonde answered fast, too fast.

"Then what, Emma?"

Emma licked her lips. She knew she has feelings for Regina ever since Year 5. She knew they were not one-sided because Regina flirted and teased her as well, but saying it out loud was harder than she expected. She was a Gryffindor, but she was a coward when it came to Regina.

So, when words failed her, she resorted to the only thing she could think of. She thought of the spell she had been practicing earlier with her littler brother. Suddenly, a mistletoe appeared above their heads.

Regina looked up, then her eyes drifted from the plant to Emma's eyes, as if she was looking for answers.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "For being one of the smartest witches here at Hogwarts, you can be really dense sometimes," before leaning in and pressing her lips against Regina's.

It was new and exciting and sweet, like tasting some food for the first time and finding out it's your newest favorite dish. And yes, Emma had just compared her first kiss to the first time Ruby gave her a bear claw.

The fact that Regina didn't pull away after few seconds gave Emma the courage she needed to confess her feelings, "No, Regina. I don't feel that you're the sister I never had. But I'd love to bring you home as my date for the holidays."

The brunette flashed her a smile, "Thank Merlin you didn't sister-zone me."

"You're too sexy to be my sister."

"That's debatable."

"And too good for the likes of me."

"Stop," the brunette blushed.

"And too smart."

Regina thought about it, "Well, that part is probably true."

Emma smacked her arm, "That's not the way to treat your Christmas date!"

"I haven't said yes," the brunette reasoned and Emma felt her world fall apart, until Regina giggled, and placed a hand on Emma's thigh, "I'd love to be your date, Emma Swan."

After that, Regina opened her book again and continued reading and Emma retuned to her original position, resting her head over Regina's lap. The only difference was that one of Regina's hand was brushing Emma's blonde mane.

Emma closed her eyes, enjoying the peace that Regina exuded.

"Gina?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Does this means you are my girlfriend?"

"Let's get through Christmas first, and then we'll think about it," she heard Regina answer, but Emma could see the smile on the brunette's face and that told her the answer she needed.

Emma rolled to one side, so that her eyes were looking at Regina's covered stomach. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, accidentally raising Regina's shirt for a few centimeters. Without thinking much about it, she placed a kiss on Regina's bare stomach before murmuring against the skin, "Well, I know I'm yours. For as long as you'll have me."

It was uncharacteristically Emma to be so open and at ease with her secrets, and Regina knew that. So it was her time to open her heart to the blonde, "I'll have you until I draw my last breath. And even after that."

"Good," Emma nodded and placed another kiss against Regina's stomach. Then, she closed her eyes and let the brunette study in peace.


End file.
